we still got miles to go
by justcallmejulie
Summary: "Está funcionando bem para você?" Sirius/Remus


NA: Essa fic foi escrita como um presente para a Giuli Miadi Black, no Amigo Oculto da sessão Sirius/Remus do fórum 6V. Giuli, espero que você goste, e me perdoe se não ficou como queria, porque por _encresca que parível_ eu só conseguia pensar em comédias com seus itens – e comédia era um dos itens proibidos! Hahaha

Por sorte meu chefe saiu para cortar o cabelo na terça, e essa fic apareceu.

* * *

We've Still Got Miles To Go

"Está funcionando bem para você?"

A voz de James o despertou de onde quer que estivesse – algum lugar entre a parede verde-clara do fundo da cafeteria e o fim do mundo – fazendo-o encará-lo novamente.

"O que exatamente, Progs?" perguntou, respirando fundo. Só agora notara que a xícara de café que segurava entre as mãos já não estava mais quente, e o líquido dela já devia ter se tornado intragável. Há quanto tempo estavam ali mesmo?

Duas, três horas talvez. Não que ele estivesse contando - mas ele estava.

O melhor amigo estreitou os olhos, lançando-o seu olhar de monitor chefe, algo que ele já havia avisado que caíra em desuso desde que ambos deixaram Hogwarts, mas nunca, nunca falhava em momentos como esse. Sirius já sabia o que vinha a seguir.

"Essa merda toda. Entre vocês dois."

Ele só podia estar brincando, se gostaria de trazer aquele assunto à tona ali, naquela hora. Porque qualquer um com um mínimo de sanidade sabe que ninguém entra em discussões de relacionamento em cafeterias de hospitais. E ninguém entra em discussões de relacionamento com alguém que não faz parte do relacionamento. E, merda, ninguém entra em discussões de relacionamento quando não há um relacionamento, afinal. Mas lá estavam ele e James, e a cabeça dele já não sabia o que pensar então, _foda-se_, não fazia mal pedir uma ajuda.

"E o que você acha que eu devo fazer?" ele tomou cuidado para que não parecesse muito uma suplica desesperada - embora duvidasse que qualquer Black pudesse, um dia, parecer suplicante - algo a ver com o porte da família.

"Obviamente, mudar de atitude."

"Oh, claro, me desculpe por perguntar. Eu devo ser mesmo um idiota para não ter pensado isso"

Dizem que cada um possui um tipo diferente de ironia, e a dele,naquele momento era, se alguém pudesse tocá-la ou prová-la, fria e ligeiramente amarga. O que ele estava fazendo afinal? Ele já havia dito a si mesmo que não se prolongaria mais pensando nesse assunto. James, no entanto, o conhecia o suficiente para saber quando ignorá-lo, quando deixá-lo pensar e quando empurrar até o limite, para que ele fizesse alguma coisa, e ignorando a frase anterior - que poderia ter acabado aquela conversa com um tom dramático, perguntou:

"Você sabe a quanto tempo estamos aqui?"

Três horas, 22 minutos e 13,14,15 segundos.

"Não. Não importa."

Alguém deveria fotografar o perfeito exemplar de um verdadeiro sorriso maroto que veio a seguir.

"Importa. Desde aquele dia, meu amigo. Importa."

James nunca deixaria que ele esquecesse aquele dia. Na verdade, nenhum aluno presente na formatura do ano de 1978 deixaria que ele esquecesse daquele dia, porque o próprio Sirius havia dado seu melhor para que ele ficasse gravado na mente de todos no Salão Principal. E um ligeiro sorriso quase tomou seu rosto ao que ele se lembrou daquela noite.

_Parecia que eles estavam chorando por horas, e aquelas lágrimas silenciosas e insistentes só haviam começado a alguns minutos atrás quando Dumbledore havia feito seu discurso de fim de ano. O discurso do último deles, o que iniciava seu último jantar na mesa da Grifinória, sua última noite na Torre, sua última noite no castelo. Sua última noite em casa. Parecia normal que os rostos de cada um dos formandos estivesse vermelho, e os olhos marejados. Lily era definitivamente a pior, com a cabeça no ombro de James, que falhara miseravelmente em consolá-la já que seus próprios soluços sempre atrapalhavam o final de um simples "Não chora. Tudo vai ficar..." Bem. Ou não. Eles não tinham exatamente certeza. _

_"Nós não devíamos estar chorando..." Peter esfregou os olhos, tentando um sorriso de encorajamento "Não é como se a gente não fosse se ver novamente."_

_Os outros acenaram, concordando silenciosamente. Eles se encontrariam o tempo todo, claro. Deixar Hogwarts não significava deixar seus amigos para trás. _

_"Vocês sabem que... sempre podem vir para a minha casa, não é?" James disse, quase desejando fazê-los prometer que iriam até lá._

_"E meu apartamento não é nenhuma torre da Grifinória, mas..." Sirius começou, já que não havia orgulho que fizesse frente a aquela tristeza. _

_"Queria que nós tivéssemos realmente pintado nossa Canção dos Marotos na parede..." Remus disse, nostálgico tamborilando a melodia que eles mesmos haviam composto, para ocasiões especiais, como a final do campeonato de quadribol, ou quando conseguiam uma garota que perseguiam a tempos. Não que eles não tivessem tentado - tinta - mágica ou não - simplesmente desaparecia em contato com as pedras._

_"E usado as bolas de cristal como Goles num jogo de quadribol..." Essa havia sido por pouco. Míseros 10 segundos de bom-senso atingindo um deles, porque talvez aquilo fosse um pouco demais para não causar uma expulsão. _

_"Derrubado a bandeira da Sonserina e usado como tapete na entrada no salão" Já havia sido feito uma vez - antes do tempo deles - e talvez fosse por isso que agora elas estão tão magicamente presas ao teto. Maldição._

_Havia tantas coisas ainda a serem feitas... tantas coisas que não puderam aproveitar que, no fim, era quase injusto que tivessem que pegar o trem pela manhã. Havia tempo para algo mais? Eles estavam destinados a relembrar daquela noite se arrependendo do que deixaram para trás? _

_Não alguém como ele. Não "alguéns" como eles. Por Merlin, eles eram os Marotos. Havia algo que ele ainda queria fazer. Algo que ainda podia, e todos os outros presentes poderiam ir se foder se não quisessem ver afinal. Corria por aí que ele não tinha vergonha. E era verdade, ele não tinha mesmo._

_"Queria ter te beijado todas as vezes que eu tive vontade." disse então, em alto e bom som, virando-se para Remus. _

_Os olhos do amigo - e de todos os outros - se arregalaram, e seus lábios finos - aqueles que ele acabara de dizer que sempre quisera provar- se apertaram, para depois se abrirem em surpresa. E então sua mão - quente e ligeiramente áspera o puxou pelo pescoço num movimento abrupto, juntando a sua boca na dele. Nada para se arrepender. Tinha gosto de torta de caramelo e cerveja amanteigada._

"Então vocês dois fazem a _coisa de viado_ de vocês e... depois... ficam de _viadagem_?" Esse tipo de comentário, que era até engraçado se ele pensasse bem, vinha os seguindo desde então. Depois do choque inicial James e Peter havia até levado numa boa o relacionamento dos dois. Eles estavam certos quando diziam que "a_queles comentários de 'mulheres são tão complicadas e homens tão mais simples' queriam dizer outra coisa afinal"_ embora fossem extremamente irritantes com o "n_ada mais de trocar de roupa na frente de vocês dois"._

"Não é exatamente a coisa mais simples do mundo" começou. Essa era a sua resposta padrão. Na verdade, quando começava a pensar nesse assunto sozinho, sempre queria saber de onde tirara essa frase. Ela parecia tão confortável, mas tão, _tão padrão_ para qualquer situação complicada.

"Elucide-me então. O que poderia ser pior do estar aqui, no esperando notícias do seu amigo - do seu _amigo especial_ - sem saber o que aconteceu porque vocês simplesmente não conseguem resolver as coisas? O que poderia ser pior do que ficar longe _do cara_ que você ama? Que droga Sirius, você está sentado aí a três horas parecendo um lixo e pula da cadeira toda vez que alguém entra pela porta. Você precisa dele. Ele precisa de você. Só resolva isso logo."

"Você tem que entender Progs que nós dois, enquanto um "casal" não dependemos só de querer... Remus tem os próprios problemas e eu..."

Ele odiava ficar sem palavras, coisa que sempre acontecia quando tratava daquele assunto. Era tão estranho que ele, o _senhor-adora-desafios_ ficasse tão arredio de repente quando se tratava de Remus. Depois de todos aqueles anos... Depois de todos aqueles meses desde que ele se declarara, ele nunca conseguira se entregar totalmente, talvez por...

"Eu sei que você não é nenhum covarde Sirius." Como é que James imaginava e dizia o que ele não conseguia admitir para si mesmo sempre seria um mistério - e talvez por isso fossem melhores amigos, melhores irmãos. "Mas se eu tivesse que adivinhar... eu diria que isso tudo é medo."

"Medo" Sirius levantou as sobrancelhas. Ele nunca diria, embora soubesse que aquela sensação que ele tinha era bem parecida com a de descer as escadas de casa no escuro quando era criança, sem saber o que encontraria no hall.

"Medo de algo aconteça, medo de perder o Remus, medo de sentir medo... Bem, isso não vai te levar a lugar nenhum. Se ajuda em alguma coisa eu dizer. Merda, eu sinto medo o tempo todo. Não quando a gente está lá fora, lutando, mas quando eu aparato para casa... Eu tenho medo de ver uma marca no céu, de ver que... Você entende não é?"

Ele entende. Entende perfeitamente. Era a merda da vida que eles viviam agora. A guerra e tudo mais. Nada de certezas, nada de segurança. E perder alguém, perder algum deles, perder Remus... era tão assustador que talvez por isso ele sempre desse um passo para trás. Sempre na defensiva, afinal.

"Quer dizer... porque quando eu volto tem alguém lá. Alguém pra mim. E isso me faz bem. Embora eu não saiba quanto tempo mais nós temos."

"Você fala como um velho." E as palavras assustam mais do que deviam.

"Talvez eu esteja. Talvez a guerra esteja nos fazendo velhos... Só sei que não quero perder isso, Padfoot. E você não quer. Eu te conheço o suficiente para saber."

Sirius colocou a xícara de café na mesa, olhando mais uma vez para a porta a espera do sinal de que poderiam finalmente ver Remus e saber o que realmente acontecera. O sinal de que ele teria uma segunda chance. Ou uma primeira.

"Então, quando o curandeiro voltar, vai lá fala para a _porcaria do seu namorado_ que vocês vão se casar e eu e minha mulher vamos ser os padrinhos dessa _viadagem_, e que todos nós vamos ficar juntos até que a Guerra nos separe."

E naquele momento, pareceu bom.


End file.
